


Long Ears and a Cotton Tail

by CloudieAI



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Lets face it, Short Vignette, its ALL elijah being creepy, like super short, mostly dialog and elijah being creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudieAI/pseuds/CloudieAI
Summary: A little alternate dialog for Connor and Hank's meeting with Kamski.Written from Connor's perspective.





	Long Ears and a Cotton Tail

"RK800 huh? You were always my favorite model. Not you specifically. But I did work on an earlier prototype of the RK series— gave it away to a friend when I left the company...

I see they made you a mid-twenties white male. Understandable considering the importance of your integration into the department. You’re substantially beautiful for the same reason, I suppose. Like a cloud floating above the ground, like the swirling patterns of frost on windowpanes— fragilely pure. But my RK… it was beautiful in a real way, like a model. A way that you could grab on to.

You work with the DPD investigators, yes? You’re equipped with the Reconstruction Program then. I gave RK200 something very similar. Preconstruction. Exactly what it sounds like. It and the other deviants will forever be striving forward, designing their way into the future. And you will be chasing their tail, always one step behind.

There are lots of fables about predators and prey. But none of them pertain to when the hunter develops long ears and a cotton tail”

He realizes Elijah is standing much too close to him.

Elijah draws his eyes to Hank for the first time since their arrival, “Android fighting is illegal, but mine is going to tear yours apart”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Short and sweet, right?
> 
> Questions/Comments/Criticism welcome and encouraged!


End file.
